1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a multi-pin semiconductor device having several hundred external leads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices manufactured by using a type of tape carrier called a "TAB" (tape automated bonding) have been used as low-cost packages with a large number of pins. FIGS. 4 and 5 show this type of conventional semiconductor device. A semiconductor chip 1 is placed in an opening 3a formed in an insulating tape 3. Plural electrodes 2 arranged on the obverse surface of the semiconductor chip 1 are electrically connected to inner leads 4a of plural leads 4 which are disposed on the insulating tape 3. The semiconductor chip 1 and the inner leads 4a are encapsulated in a resin package body 7 so that outer leads 4b of the respective leads 4 are exposed.
As the number of leads 4 connected to the semiconductor chip 1 increases, it is necessary to enlarge the size of the package body 7 in order to expose the respective outer leads 4b. For this reason, the respective leads 4 in the package body 7 are made long and narrow. As a result, the inductance of a grounding lead and a power source lead is increased, generating switching noise during high-speed operation. The semiconductor device is thus liable to malfunctioning.